dancingwiththestarsfandomcom-20200216-history
Lacey Schwimmer
|hometown = Redlands, California |partner = 7: Lance Bass (3rd) 8: Steve-O (8th) 9: Mark Dacascos (6th) 11: Kyle Massey (2nd) 12: Mike Catherwood (11th) 13: Chaz Bono (7th) }} Lacey Mae Schwimmer was a professional dancer on Dancing with the Stars. Early Life Lacey Schwimmer grew up in a Mormon household in Redlands, California. Her parents are Laurie Kauffman and notable West Coast Swing dancer Buddy Schwimmer. She is the younger sister of Benji Schwimmer, winner of the second season of So You Think You Can Dance. She is not related to actor David Schwimmer. Schwimmer has been training and dancing competitively since a young age. At age seven, she and partner Brian Cordoba danced in the 1995 U.S. Open Swing Dance Championships. At age ten, she and partner Blace Thompson placed first in the Young America Division at the 1998 U.S. Open Swing Dance Championships. Schwimmer went on to have annual top rankings at the U.S. Open Swing Dance Championships and has won numerous U.S. titles. Early Career In January 2003, Schwimmer was paired with Jared Murillo, and the two began competing at a junior level. They were upgraded to the youth level in August 2003 and participated in dozens of competitions. They received the U.S. title in the Young Adult Division of the U.S. Open Swing Dance Championships. They were also awarded the US National Youth Latin Championship in 2006. Schwimmer also appeared in Christina Aguilera's "Candyman" music video as a jitterbugger. Schwimmer and Murillo have a cameo appearance in The Suite Life of Zack & Cody in the episode "Loosely Ballroom". She is in the background of the scene during which a ballroom competition takes place. So You Think You Can Dance Schwimmer entered the preliminary auditions for So You Think You Can Dance's third season partnered by her brother, Benji Schwimmer, following his win the previous season. After her selection to the top 20 finalists, Schwimmer was paired with contemporary/hip hop dancer, Kameron Bink. The two danced together for five weeks successfully, with judges praising their chemistry and the ease with which they danced together; they were the only couple never in danger of elimination. As per the show's competitive structure at the time, couples were assigned new partners each week after week five; Schwimmer subsequently partnered with Danny Tidwell, Neil Haskell, and Pasha Kovalev before being named to the season's Top 4 Finalist. Historically, Lacey Schwimmer is among a group of ten dancers to have advanced through their respective seasons to the finales without finishing a single episode in jeopardy of elimination (others so designated include Donyelle Jones, Katee Shean, Jakob Karr, Ashleigh Di Lello, Evan Kasprzak, Kent Boyd, Marko Germar, and champions of seasons 2, 4, and 8 respectively, Benji Schwimmer, Joshua Allen, and Melanie Moore). Schwimmer joined her fellow season 3 contestants in the So You Think You Can Dance's 2007 dance tour, which began in Albany, New York. Lacey assisted her brother Benji in choreographing a West Coast Swing routine for Katee Shean and Joshua Allen during the show's fourth season. Later Career Dancing with the Stars On the morning of 25 August 2008, on Good Morning America, Schwimmer was announced that she is the first So You Think You Can Dance alum to be a professional dancer on season seven of Dancing with the Stars and was partnered with Lance Bass. TV Guide reported that Schwimmer had endometriosis but was still able to continue on the show as her condition did not require surgery. She returned for seasons 8, 9, 11, 12 and 13. During that time, she and professional dancers Chelsie Hightower and Dmitry Chaplin were the only former participants from So You Think You Can Dance to perform as regulars on Dancing with the Stars. However, other SYTYCD alumni such as Anya Garnis, Iveta Lukosiute, Ryan DiLello and Pasha Kovalev have often done special performances performed during the results show. On 25 November 2008, Schwimmer and her celebrity partner, Lance Bass, finished in third place. Lacey was on the last DWTS tour with her partner Lance Bass. The tour ended 8 February 2009. Lacey returned for season eight of DWTS, and she was partnered with reality television star Steve-O. It was announced 24 August 2009 on Good Morning America that Schwimmer would be partnering with Mark Dacascos for season nine. Schwimmer was not paired with a celebrity partner in season ten, but was present in a few results show dances. In season 11, Schwimmer was partnered with Disney Channel star Kyle Massey. They made it to the finale and were the runners-up to Jennifer Grey and Derek Hough. For season 12, Lacey was partnered with radio personality Mike Catherwood. They were eliminated first 29 March 2011. For season 13, Schwimmer was partnered with Chaz Bono. They were eliminated 25 October 2011. Music Career Schwimmer was featured as a singer on the 2010 single "Red Cup (I Fly Solo)" by Cash Cash. In June 2011 she released her official single titled "Love Soundz" produced by The Monsters and The Strangerz. The song hit the airwaves 17 June 2011 on On Air with Ryan Seacrest and was available 21 June on iTunes. In 2012, Schwimmer was featured as a singer on the It Boys! single "Burning Up". Dancing with the Stars 7 Lacey was partnered with Lance Bass. Placed 3rd. Scores Dancing with the Stars 8 Lacey was partnered with Steve-O. Placed 8th. Scores Dancing with the Stars 9 Lacey was partnered with Mark Dacascos. Placed 6th. Scores *Score was awarded by stand in judge Baz Luhrmann. Dancing with the Stars 10 Lacey was partnered with Kyle Massey. Placed 2nd. Scores Dancing with the Stars 11 Lacey was partnered with Mike Catherwood. Placed 11th. Scores Dancing with the Stars 12 Lacey was partnered with Chaz Bono. Placed 7th. Scores Gallery Lance and Lacey S7.jpg Lance-lacey-wcs.jpg Mgid uma content mtv.com 1599563.jpeg Steve-O and Lacey S8.jpg Lacey-schwimmer.jpg Mark and Lacey S9.jpg Lacey Schwimmer S9.jpg Kyle and Lacey S11 1.jpg Kyle and Lacey S11 2.jpg Lacey Schwimmer S11.jpeg Mike and Lacey S12.jpg Lacey Schwimmer S12.jpg Chaz and Lacey S13.jpg Lacey Schwimmer S13.jpg dwts broadway.jpg Category:Females Category:Professionals